


Episode 1: Tomás

by Oscer7



Series: Kassándra: Servant to the Void [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Entrapta Being Entrapta (She-Ra), Evil She-Ra, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Unknown Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscer7/pseuds/Oscer7
Summary: This is part of a continuation fanfiction I'm writing in a script format! This marks my return to writing as well as my first foray into fanfiction. I hope you enjoy! Here's a teaser I wrote up:“Blessings oh great blessings from the void! Blessings from the one true god and his great awakening! The truest and most powerful god, the being that controls the void. The void is perfection, home, cold. The void is the beginning, the end. The void is creation. The void is destruction and I, Kassandra, princess of power, am its servant, voice and will. I am the spark of light that shall plunge this universe into the hallowed, the holy embrace and darkness of the void! Do not run. Do not resist. Greet the void with open arms and you shall be greeted as a friend. Oppose the void and you shall be struck down like the rest of the heretics, the impure. Why oppose something so beautiful, so humble, so inevitable? In the void there is nothingness. In the void there is balance. Balance. Balance! The whole world shall be balanced, as that was the purpose I was chosen for… as She-Ra.”
Series: Kassándra: Servant to the Void [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925665
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Episode 1: Tomás

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to "Mama" Sherrie Ramsay, an amazing writer and person I loved so much. I miss you grandma I wish I shared this with you when I could.

Kassándra: Servant to the Void

Episode 1: Tomás

**Cast:**

Adora

Catra

Swift Wind

Glimmer

Bow

Tomás

Entrapta

Hordak

Netossa

Kassándra

**Non-Speaking**

Spinnerella

Guards

Servants

Melog

Bright Moon General

**Sets**

**Interiors**

Bright Moon Hallway 

Bright Moon Dining Room

Bright Moon Throne Room

Bright Moon Hallway 2

Entrapta's Temp Lab

Catra and Adora's Bedroom

Tomás' Bedroom

Bright Moon Small Medical Room

**Exteriors**

Grove

Crash Site

Bright Moon Castle 

Bright Moon Skies

Space

Campfire Area

  
  


**Fade in:**

**Ext. Space**

A white portal opens up in the dead of space with a flaming ship exiting out at incredible speed. TOMÁS looks very panicked and has no control of the ship. It pans over to Etheria with the ship blowing past and heading straight towards it.

**Cut to Ext. Grove**

ADORA, CATRA, MELOG and SWIFT WIND are walking to the center of the grove. ADORA and CATRA are walking closely together with MELOG and SWIFT WIND tailing behind. They stop and CATRA sits down and starts to meditate. ADORA and MELOG sit not too far away. ADORA looks up to SWIFT WIND, who nods to her before flying into the air. ADORA sits and patiently waits for CATRA to finish. 

**Cut to Ext. Bright Moon Skies**

SWIFT WIND is gliding high in the air looking around. He breathes a sigh of relief.

SWIFT WIND

Another beautiful day...

(Notices shining spec of light in the sky)

Haha! Even the sky has that little sparkle! That's... not a sparkle.

A flaming ship blows past SWIFT WIND narrowly missing him.

SWIFT WIND

Woah!

SWIFT WIND looks at where the ship is going in horror.

**Cut to Ext. Grove**

CATRA finishes her meditating and attempts to get up but is tackled by ADORA. ADORA looks passionately into CATRA'S eyes, making CATRA blush.

ADORA

So... what do you wanna do today?

CATRA

Haha!

(Puts her hand on ADORA's cheek and pulls her closer)

Well…

They lean in to kiss but before they do the ship flies overhead and crashes not too far away from them. They both look up in shock and confusion. GLIMMER and BOW teleport by them facing towards the crashed ship.

GLIMMER

There!

(Grabs BOW'S hand and teleports away)

CATRA and ADORA look at each other before quickly getting up and running towards the crash site.

**Cut to Ext. Crash Site**

GLIMMER and BOW are frantically searching around the ship. The ship is starting to get engulfed in flames and TOMÁS is in the cockpit unconscious and slumped forward in his seat. GLIMMER takes a deep breath, teleports into the cockpit, grabs TOMÁS and teleports both of them out of the ship before it is completely engulfed in flames. GLIMMER puts her fingers near TOMÁS' neck to check for a pulse.

GLIMMER

He's still alive! 

(looks to BOW)

You take care of the fire!

BOW nods as GLIMMER teleports away. BOW looks back to the ship looking overwhelmed. He makes a nervous squeak as the flames get higher.

ADORA

Need a hand?

Cut to ADORA standing confidently with CATRA by her side. BOW smiles.

BOW

Yeah... Yeah I could…

CATRA grins at ADORA. ADORA closes her eyes and tries to focus. She puts her hand out.

ADORA

For the honor of-

A loud sound emits from the ship interrupting ADORA. A rune is dispatched around the ship and activated. A blue aura engulfs the ship and the flames are quickly put out. The aura quickly fades afterward leaving everyone staring in shock and confusion. ADORA droops her hand back to her side. CATRA starts laughing and elbows ADORA's side.

CATRA

Well that was easy!

BOW

Come on. Let's check how the pilot's doing.

ADORA and BOW start running back to Bright Moon. ADORA notices that CATRA is just standing looking at the ship.

ADORA

Catra come on.

CATRA

(looks and smiles at ADORA)

Don't worry about me, I'll catch up.

ADORA gives a look of disappointment before running off with BOW. 

**Fade to Int. Bright Moon Small Medical Room**

GLIMMER is sitting by TOMÁS who's laid out on a bed and is still unconscious. BOW and ADORA burst into the room. 

BOW

(catching his breath)

How's he doing?

GLIMMER

Still hasn't woken up. 

(ADORA and BOW sit by her)

Where do you think he's from?

BOW

(chuckling)

Kinda looks like you Adora.

ADORA

(staring at TOMÁS)

He kinda does-

SWIFT WIND bursts into the room and makes a line towards TOMÁS. 

SWIFT WIND

THERE he is! What were you thinking?

(Everyone is rushing to hold him back)

You know you could've killed me-

BOW

Calm down he's not awake!

TOMÁS emits a groan and slowly opens his eyes. Everyone rushes back and crowds around him.

GLIMMER

Hey... how are you feeling?

TOMÁS

...Alright I guess…

TOMÁS slowly sits up with GLIMMER helping.

GLIMMER

What's your name?

TOMÁS

Tomás-

SWIFT WIND

(Moves toward TOMÁS with ADORA holding him back)

Well Tomás nice to meet you my name's Swift Wind we've met before. You might remember me as THE GUY YOU ALMOST RAN OVER. 

TOMÁS

(pauses and laughs)

If I was trying to hit you, I would've hit you, but I wasn't and believe me I wouldn't want to.

BOW

(Intervenes)

So what happened with your ship?

TOMÁS

Oh... that... right. It was...

(Rubs forehead)

Engine failure! Yeah I was...

(Smile wipes away from his face and is replaced with cold realization)

I was trying to get away. I asked too much on the engine. It wasn't its fault. It just... was too much…

BOW

Too much? What were you getting away from?

CATRA casually walks into the room. TOMÁS looks at her mouth agape.

CATRA

Hey sorry I'm...

(notices TOMÁS staring at her and grows uncomfortable)

Late…

Everyone else has now noticed TOMÁS' staring and the room is silent. TOMÁS slowly stands up with GLIMMER trying to help him.

TOMÁS

(brushing off GLIMMER)

I'm okay.

TOMÁS slowly hobbles over to CATRA with her glancing at everyone else with an unsure and uncomfortable look. 

CATRA

(Looks at TOMÁS as he approaches her)

Why is he staring at me?

TOMÁS

(Studying CATRA'S eyes)

...Catra?

Everyone is shocked as TOMÁS starts smiling and tearing up with joy. He hugs CATRA tightly which only makes her more uncomfortable.

TOMÁS

(laughing)

Catra! It's really you! You're- You're so much bigger... you're... it worked, it actually worked. I'm so glad you're okay.

CATRA

(Gradually pushing TOMÁS away)

Do I know you?

TOMÁS

Yeah you...

(Becomes unsettled)

...wouldn't would you. I know you I've seen you. Why can't I remember their names?

(Put his hands on his head)

I was with them I was with you how... how-

TOMÁS starts losing his balance and GLIMMER runs over and catches him. She helps him back to the bed but TOMÁS keeps resisting. BOW comes to help.

TOMÁS

No I'm fine-

BOW

You gotta get some rest. We're not going anywhere. We'll talk later okay?

TOMÁS

But...

(collapses in bed and is muttering to himself)

Catra... but how... she's... Catra... I was stuck. How long was I stuck?

GLIMMER and BOW push everyone else out of the room with BOW shutting the door behind him.

**Continue Scene in Int. Bright Moon Hallway**

Everyone starts going their separate ways with ADORA and CATRA walking together. ADORA starts to laugh.

ADORA

I didn't know you led a secret life.

CATRA

(Still visibly uncomfortable but laughs and pushes ADORA)

What? No! Haven't met him.

ADORA

Don't worry about all of that. He just woke up from a crash! He's probably not all there and thinks you're someone else.

CATRA

(Smile fades)

Did you guys tell him my name?

ADORA

Well... no-

CATRA

What are the odds then? That he knows a person that looks like me and has the same name?

ADORA

(shrugs)

Just an idea... 

ADORA wraps her arm around CATRA as they keep walking down the hallway. 

**Pan to Crashed Ship in window. Transition to next day.**

**Cut to Ext. Grove**

CATRA, ADORA and MELOG walk out and stop in the middle of the grove. CATRA sits down to meditate.

CATRA

(quietly to herself)

Okay. Let's try this again...

(Takes deep breath and closes eyes)

ENTRAPTA

(Screams in excitement off screen)

THERE IT IS!

CATRA flinches before opening her eyes which are incensed in rage.

CATRA

(Slams both fists on the ground)

GOD DAMN IT!

ADORA steps back and has a cautious look on her face as ENTRAPTA sprints past both of them towards the crashed ship. HORDAK walks past not too far behind. ADORA smiles and pats the top of CATRA'S head, who still looks visibly frustrated.

ADORA

I'm gonna make sure they don't blow themselves up okay?

CATRA

Pfft. Whatever.

ADORA smiles and laughs as she heads off towards the crashed ship. CATRA smiles a little before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and going back into meditation. MELOG sits closely by her side. 

TOMÁS

Hey Catra.

CATRA flinches in rage again. MELOG senses this, gets up and starts growling at TOMÁS. TOMÁS reaches for his sword. CATRA opens her eyes and looks towards TOMÁS, her rage disappearing as soon as she sees who it is. Her look of anger changes to one of annoyance. MELOG also calms down. TOMÁS backs his hand away from his sword and sits down next to CATRA. CATRA looks away and closes her eyes again.

TOMÁS

It's... so peaceful here. I haven't gotten used to it yet.

CATRA

(dismissive)

You won't.

TOMÁS

(looks slightly upset by response and look off to his crashed ship)

Why's there people picking my ship apart?

CATRA

I don't know. Go ask them.

TOMÁS' saddened expression grows worse. He stares down at the ground in silence as CATRA continues to meditate. 

ENTRAPTA

WHAT?! THAT'S THE PILOT?!

ENTRAPTA runs over to TOMÁS and CATRA. CATRA gets fed up with the distractions and storms off in anger with MELOG in toe. TOMÁS gets up and tries to stop her but is swarmed by ENTRAPTA carrying a small notepad.

TOMÁS

Hey there's-

ENTRAPTA

Hello what's your name where are you from what's the ship how does it work how did you crash?!

TOMÁS becomes very uncomfortable.

TOMÁS

Um…

HORDAK steps in.

HORDAK

(To ENTRAPTA)

I'll ask the questions. You almost have the ship cracked anyway.

ENTRAPTA nods in approval and runs back to the ship. HORDAK turns to TOMÁS.

HORDAK

That ship is a flaming wreck, how did you survive?

TOMÁS

Crowns were flown by the best. They didn't want to lose them when they crashed.

HORDAK

Crowns? They're called Crowns?

TOMÁS

Yeah. Crowns... fast, agile, dominant in the air and in space. Expensive too from what I've heard. 

HORDAK

Shame it ended up like this then.

TOMÁS

You're telling me-

ENTRAPTA screams in excitement before there's a series of rummaging sounds followed by ENTRAPTA running past with the Crown's flight recorder towards Bright Moon. There's a loud bang as ADORA runs to TOMÁS and HORDAK. She stops exhausted with the tip of her ponytail on fire.

HORDAK

What is-

TOMÁS

(Nervously)

She found the flight recorder…

TOMÁS starts walking to Bright Moon. ADORA puts out the fire in her hair then her and HORDAK follow TOMÁS.

**Cut to Entrapta's Temp Lab**

ENTRAPTA is soldering on the opened flight recorder. Wires are strewn everywhere with a couple connected to a monitor overhead. HORDAK is assisting her while TOMÁS and ADORA look on. 

ENTRAPTA

Almost... there! 

(Looks at blank screen)

Oh.. wait…

HORDAK budges in and adjusts some wires and the screen comes to life. ENTRAPTA looks at HORDAK, blushes and smiles. Static sounds comes from the monitor as everyone turns to watch it. The screen starts showing the Crown flying over a dark burning city of Halfmoon. The sky is dark with a black hole in the sky. A red ring on the lower side of the black hole makes it visible. The camera is a from the POV of a camera placed right above the cockpit facing forward. TOMÁS is making many evasive maneuvers through the skyline evading multiple enemy Hats, interceptors similar to Crowns but not capable of going into space, and firing at Hats in front of him. The shots emanate from multi-shot runes at the end of each barrel. He circles around a skyscraper causing one pursuing Hat to crash into the building, demolishing it. TOMÁS has turned pale and looks stressed. 

ADORA

(To TOMÁS with concern)

Hey are you okay?

ENTRAPTA

This is amazing! The ship seems to rely on a continually cast rune that produces a constant and controllable effect! Incorporating magic for use in ranged weapons and propulsion is... genius…

HORDAK

The sky... it's-

ENTRAPTA

A black hole!

(Turns to TOMÁS)

Your planet is near a black hole?! How do you survive?

TOMÁS

(panic in his eyes)

We set it off. We didn't have a choice. Purrsia was conquered, Halfmoon was in ruin...we had to stop her.. and we did. We loaded up a ship, blew up the sun, and sucked the planet in. I didn't...

(notices ENTRAPTA is writing what he's saying down)

What are you doing?

ENTRAPTA

Oh keep going. It's very interesting, even if your theories of how black holes work are incorrect...

(looks up at TOMÁS)

...Hello?

TOMÁS has a disgusted look on his face and storms out of the room. ENTRAPTA tries to follow.

ENTRAPTA

Hey come back! Is it something I said?

**Cut to Bright Moon Hallway 2**

TOMÁS walks around the corner grasping his head.

TOMÁS

(Muttering)

This doesn't feel right. It's coming together but in pieces. Why why why is it in pieces? Maybe it's...

(Looks over into CATRA and Adora's bedroom and notices CATRA'S old mask and becomes shocked)

No way…

TOMÁS walks into the bedroom.

**Continue scene in Int. Catra and Adora's Bedroom**

TOMÁS walks over to the table CATRA'S mask is sitting on and picks it up. He stares deeply into it and brushes the side of it.

TOMÁS

How did you get here?

CATRA

(Angrily)

That's mine.

(CATRA is standing in the doorway. She draws her claws)

Get. Out.

TOMÁS

(faces CATRA)

Yours? How'd you get one of these?

CATRA

It's just my old mask, now GET OUT!

TOMÁS

(Bemused)

Just an old mask? Ha! It's more than just that.

CATRA

(enraged)

I DON'T-

HORDAK steps in and puts his arm out in front of CATRA. 

HORDAK

Then what does it do?

TOMÁS

(Looks at mask and starts tweaking it)

It's an officer helmet. Standard for every officer in the field. Well most officers anyway. Almost…

The Helmet springs to life, emitting a little tune. 

OFFICER HELMET

(Australian Accent)

Awaiting ID strand.

TOMÁS smirks as HORDAK and CATRA are taken aback.

TOMÁS

Series 3. You can tell by the accent.

(Starts tweaking the helmet more)

There was a workaround on this model...

(A spark emits from the helmet)

OFFICER HELMET

ID accepted. Booting.

TOMÁS

(Muttering to himself)

There you go…

TOMÁS puts the helmet on. A red visor extends over his eyes before it turns invisible. 

HORDAK

I... how?

TOMÁS

The series three officer helmet featured holo-targeting.

(A red X appears on CATRA'S chest. She freaks out and jumps back)

A way for targets to be seen all over the battlefield and easier to fire upon. It has 5 channel comms. One Local, one personal, one international, one emergency and finally one open array channel. Everything except the latter is encrypted…

TOMÁS takes the mask off and steps towards CATRA. The red X on her chest has disappeared and she's calmed down slightly. He holds the mask out to CATRA with one hand.

TOMÁS

And of course, it makes a nice mask.

CATRA takes her mask from TOMÁS with a nervous look on her face.

TOMÁS

I'll get out of here. I'm sorry about barging in.

TOMÁS walks out of the room with both CATRA and HORDAK looking at him speechless. As he exits HORDAK turns to CATRA.

HORDAK

Seeing all the things I overlooked in the Horde it's amazing that I was this close to conquering Etheria in the first place... this is no exception. Are you sure you haven't met him before?

CATRA

(Agitated)

No! I've told you I have no idea who he is. I didn't even know my mask could do that!

HORDAK

You're telling me that you never discovered the functionality of a thing you wore everyday for years? I doubt it, especially coming from you.

CATRA

Believe it. Now get out of my room.

HORDAK smirks and exits the room. CATRA clutches her mask and looks down at it. She has a confused and nervous expression on her face. 

**Cut to Tomás' Bedroom (Nighttime)**

TOMÁS is laying in the bed. The necklace he's wearing starts to glow and he starts getting agitated. 

KASSÁNDRA (Voice only)

Don't worry... I'm

(Voice shifts to ADORA)

Here.

TOMÁS jolts up and slowly calms down. His necklace stops glowing. He looks out the window and notices a light emanating from the edge of the forest. He gets up and starts heading for the door.

**Cut to Ext. Campfire Area**

TOMÁS is making his way through the woods before he sees the fire in the distance. He can hear people arguing and decides to camp behind a bush nearby. GLIMMER, BOW, ADORA and CATRA are around a campfire.

BOW

Don't you think that's a little harsh? He just got here-

CATRA

Yeah and he's already messing things up!

GLIMMER

You dragged us out here for this?

CATRA

I couldn't say this in Bright Moon. I... it's getting uncomfortable around there now. He has to leave. Aren't you guys weirded out by him too?

BOW

(Looking down)

Well…

CATRA

See!? He's super weird, he goes through our stuff, he.. just doesn't fit here. 

GLIMMER

You're just weirded out cause he thinks he knows you.

CATRA

Well... yeah! Wouldn't you be weirded out too by some random guy coming along and starts talking confusing shit about knowing you? He doesn't know what he's talking about and I don't think there's anything we can do to change that. Now Hordak and Entrapta are feeding into it and... ugh he has to leave.

GLIMMER

And where would he go?

CATRA

Who cares? Anywhere but here. Maybe Entrapta will take him in, I don't know…

GLIMMER makes a doubtful look.

BOW

A change of scenery might do him good. He's not been... comfortable here-

GLIMMER

Bow!

BOW

I'm not saying Catra's completely right but she has a point. He can't stay here. He's uncomfortable, Catra is uncomfortable, we're all uncomfortable by it. We're so uncomfortable, we're not even talking about it in Brightmoon! We have to come out here and talk in the woods! 

GLIMMER

(Pauses)

We can't just throw him out. That's not who we are.

ADORA

Who said anything about throwing him out?

(everyone looks at ADORA)

I got an idea. We'll set up a dinner and we can tell him there. We'll give him time to get ready and then give him supplies so he can make it somewhere else.

GLIMMER

Well... that's an idea-

CATRA

And what makes you think he'll be okay with all of this? What if he freaks?

ADORA

I'll figure something out…

There's an awkward pause. BOW looks at everyone nervously before speaking.

BOW

Well I think we should go with that. Don't really have any other ideas... at the moment…

GLIMMER

It just doesn't feel right.

ADORA

None of it feels right but we got to do it. 

(ADORA looks to CATRA, half smiles and nods)

TOMÁS has a look of angry desperation on his face. He falls back and drops far back into the woods. He sits down and starts panicking. He's overtaken with frustration and starts tearing up. 

TOMÁS

(Takes deep breath to calm down)

You're right, sometimes being nice just won't work... I hate it when you're right…

He keeps taking deep breaths as he gets up and recollects himself.

TOMÁS

I know what I need to do. You don't need to tell me twice…

**Cut to Tomás' Bedroom**

TOMÁS grabs some logs, straw targets, and ladders and starts arranging them all around the room. His room is now a complete training course. Begin a montage of him training. He starts doing ladders, getting faster each time. He is slashing the logs with both of his Bright Paws, a scimitar-like sword capable of casting magical runes.

**Continue montage with cut to Entrapta's Temp Lab**

TOMÁS walks in smiling and looks to ask ENTRAPTA for some files to view. ENTRAPTA happily obliges and gives him tape to view. 

**Continue scene to Tomás' Bedroom**

TOMÁS is seen viewing the tape with an angry expression on his face. The footage is various scenes of ADORA in combat fighting Horde bots. He clenches his fist before starting to take notes on his notepad. He goes back to doing ladders, slashing the training logs and practicing throwing his sword at straw targets, all with much more ferocity and anger. As he continues night slowly turns into day. 

**Fade to Tomás' Bedroom to around noon**

Sound comes back and TOMÁS is slashing heavily on the training log. It's heavily worn and on the verge of collapsing. Each slash he is screaming in exertion. He slashes the log a further five times in quick succession which causes it to collapse into 5 pieces. He stands over the collapsed log panting before he gets a knock on his door. He sheaths his swords and walks over to answer but the door opens before he gets there. GLIMMER steps into the room wth CATRA leaning by the doorway staring at TOMÁS with discomfort. GLIMMER looks around the room and gets uncomfortable as well. TOMÁS bears a smile.

TOMÁS

Sorry about the mess! I've been working on getting back into shape-

GLIMMER

It's fine. We're hosting a dinner tonight and you're invited! Do you wish to join?

TOMÁS

I'd be honored.

GLIMMER

(Smiles)

Great! We'll see you in a few hours.

**Cut to Bright Moon Hallway 1**

GLIMMER closes the door and looks at CATRA with concern. CATRA smirks back as they walk down the hallway.

CATRA

Told you he was fine.

**Cut to Tomás' Room**

TOMÁS is staring at the closed door as the smile fades away from his face.

TOMÁS

You can do this Tom…

**Fade to Bright Moon Dining Room**

TOMÁS, ADORA, CATRA, BOW, GLIMMER, NETOSSA, SPINNERELLA, and the BRIGHTMOON GENERAL are all seated at the dining room table eating. TOMÁS is sitting on one end with GLIMMER on the other end. ADORA is seated to the left of TOMÁS. GLIMMER looks around before calmly setting down her fork.

GLIMMER

(To TOMÁS)

So this is why I've-

TOMÁS

I know why. Might have a few screws loose now but I can still read the room. 

(Looks up and glares at GLIMMER)

You're gonna try and kick me out.

GLIMMER

(With a shocked and nervous expression)

Um…

TOMÁS leaps up out of his seat, draws his sword and points it at ADORA. Everyone else but ADORA stands up ready to fight. NETOSSA casts a net at TOMÁS but it strikes TOMÁS' invisible magical barrier and dissipates. NETOSSA and SPINNERELLA look shocked. TOMÁS grins at them before turning to glare at ADORA.

TOMÁS

Adora is it? You seem to be the person everyone goes to around here. If there's a problem, let's work it out, just you and me. If I win, I stay. If you win, I'll leave. You'll never see me again.

ADORA's expression is initially shocked but slowly becomes focused. 

GLIMMER

Don't worry Adora, you don't have to-

ADORA

Sure.

ADORA stands up and is glaring back at TOMÁS. TOMÁS sheaths his blade as everyone else lowers their guard. 

TOMÁS

Then it's settled.

TOMÁS and ADORA walk around their sides of the table to face each other on opposite sides of the room. 

BOW

(Nervously)

Wait we're doing this now?

ADORA

(Still glaring at TOMÁS)

Yup.

ADORA puts her hand and the Sword of Protection materializes into her hand.

ADORA

For the honor of Grayskull!

ADORA undergoes her transformation into She-Ra. When she's done, TOMÁS looks aggravated but focused. ADORA points her sword at TOMÁS.

ADORA

I'll give you one last chance to leave peacefully…

TOMÁS

(Chuckles)

Peacefully? You and I both know that's not how you operate…

ADORA

(Confused)

What?

TOMÁS draws both Bright Paws with opposite hands, crossing each other as he raises them above his head and to his sides. 

TOMÁS

So your name is Adora now? What's wrong? Kassándra brought up too much shame? What a revered god you are…

ADORA

I don't know what you're-

TOMÁS

You're pathetic! 

TOMÁS draws two runes using his Bright Paws. One is a flame rune which causes the sword to be engulfed in fire soon after casting. The other is an instability rune, causing the sword to stutter back and forth from the blade forming a line of cuts when slashed. Everyone is taken aback by his use of magic.

TOMÁS

One planet wasn't enough for you. They don't remember but I do. I remember what you did to Purrsia and I'm not gonna let it happen here!

ADORA

I-

TOMÁS charges at ADORA. TOMÁS engages in a flurry of swipes. Many times is there an opening for TOMÁS to land a critical blow but either misses or stops just short of contact. TOMÁS keeps attacking while ADORA keeps retreating.

**Continue scene to Bright Moon Throne Room**

ADORA eventually disarms one of TOMÁS' swords. TOMÁS backtracks while ADORA starts attacking. TOMÁS draws an Ice rune, a spell that can freeze things into place, and counters ADORA. He drives her sword into the ground, freezes it in place and kicks ADORA far away from it. She gets up quickly and TOMÁS throws his sword to the side. He opens his hands which extend artificial cat claws from his gloves. ADORA puts her fists up while TOMÁS encircles her, scratching the wall as he goes around. He lunges and lays swipes across her face and back, dodging out of the way before she hits back. She eventually grabs him by the arm and tries to throw him down, however, TOMÁS lands on his feet and uses the momentum to throw her down to the ground instead. He then flips up to get on top of her. He tries choking ADORA but she puts her feet up and launches TOMÁS up into the air towards the ceiling. He goes up in the air, balances himself on the ceiling, runs down the wall and slides down one of the sloped arches going onto the floor. He rolls and picks up the sword he threw aside earlier, jumps and slashes ADORA across the stomach. ADORA collapses onto her knees as TOMÁS slides right up to the other sword that was knocked away. CATRA gets worried and starts running towards ADORA.

CATRA

Adora! 

He throws one sword up in the air and then flings the other at ADORA. She's still on her knees as the sword sweeps across her face, not hitting her but cuts part of her hair. CATRA dives out of the way to dodge the sword but can't get up quickly and can only watch. TOMÁS is set like a track sprinter when the sword lands in his right hand. He begins a sprint at her. He begins to cartwheel and go into a series of backflips before going up in the air with a double twist. ADORA manages to get up and tries to grab him. He exits out looking like he's gonna roundhouse kick her but instead continues to backflip, avoiding her grab, and grabs her by her neck. They both land on the ground. TOMÁS thrusts the sword towards her head but stops millimeters away. ADORA is shocked and scared while TOMÁS is angry and breathing heavily.

TOMÁS

You're... not Kasey... are you.

ADORA

(Panic in her eyes)

No! My name is really Adora! I don't know who that is!

TOMÁS 

(stands up and sheaths his sword)

Figures. She was never that sloppy.

GLIMMER teleports by TOMÁS and shoves him away from ADORA. GLIMMER looks very upset. TOMÁS looks at her with a stoic look. 

TOMÁS

I expect our agreement to be honored?

GLIMMER

(Resentful)

Yeah…

CATRA

(Frustrated)

Are you kidding? We're letting him stay? He could've killed her!

TOMÁS

If I wanted her dead, she'd be dead!

(Turns to look down on ADORA)

I'm sorry you got caught up in this Adora, I really thought you were someone better.

TOMÁS walks to the entrance, pulls his other sword out the wall and exits. 

NETOSSA

Okay this can't be a coincidence! His attack patterns, his reactions, his agility... they were all...

(Looks at CATRA)

...cat-like. He even had claws. 

CATRA

(Gets up and walks toward NETOSSA still frustrated)

And what are you trying to say?

NETOSSA

You two are connected! You have to be! And he's gonna stay until we find out, whether you like it or not!

CATRA

For the last time I DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS!

BOW

(Calmly)

We're not saying you do. Call me crazy, but maybe he knows something you don't?

CATRA

(pauses and gives BOW a skeptical look)

You're crazy.

NETOSSA

(Angrily)

Ugh! Why are you such a stubborn brat!?

CATRA

Oh yeah! Well you're just a piece of-

All three characters continue to bicker in the background as GLIMMER kneels down to tend to ADORA, who has slowly sat up.

GLIMMER

Are you okay?

ADORA

I'm fine... he thought I was a woman named Kassándra.

GLIMMER

That's so weird... I mean how could he confuse you for someone else? The whole She-Ra thing makes you kind of unique haha... unless...

(Her expression becomes cold with realization)

Unless... Kassándra-

ADORA

(Same expression as GLIMMER)

Was also a She-Ra…

**CUT TO BLACK**

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
